Jen
Jen is a one-time villain from the Rooster Teeth animated web series, Camp Camp, only appearing at the end of the episode "Cult Camp". She is a creepy woman, who bears a striking resemblance to Gwen in both appearance and personality, (similar to David and Daniel's case from the same episode). Despite her cheerful demeanor, Jen is an obvious Satanist, who is completely unsafe to allow near children. Her villainous and dangerous behavior is obvious to everyone except for Gwen, herself and also Space Kid. She is voiced by Maggie Tominey. Biography At the end of the episode "Cult Camp", David had just gotten rid of Daniel, an unnaturally happy suicide cult leader, who looked and acted just like him, save for a few minor differences in hair and eye color, as well as obvious differences in personality, with Daniel being a freakishly blissful individual, who was secretly planning on brainwashing and murdering all the kids at Camp Campbell. Almost immediately after Daniel was arrested and taken off to a mental hospital, Gwen returned with a new companion. This companion being Jen, a nearly identical clone of her, who shared the same color scheme and personality as Daniel, including her obviously evil tendencies. Jen stepped out of the car, saying how much she loved fashion and trashy magazines, as she pulled out a magazine, which folded out to reveal a page, that was scribbled on in red marker, with phrases like "Kill" and "Make Them Pretty!!" as well as horrifying imagery of demon horns and inverted pentagrams. Also, the models in the magazine had their faces drawn on, to make their eyes and mouths look like gaping holes of darkness with blood dripping out. Everyone at Camp Campbell stood there, gazing at this new stranger in shock, with all of them knowing that she was obviously evil and also wondering how Gwen could be so oblivious to all of these red flags. Everyone except for Space Kid, however, who oafishly gave her a delightful, "Howdy, Jen!", welcoming her to the camp. The episode ended then and there, with no further mention of Jen in any future episodes. However, it can be implied that Daniel rejected her entry to the camp and she never got the chance to enact her Satanic rituals on anyone or anything at Camp Campbell. Appearance Jen is a nearly identical clone of Gwen, with just a few minor but noticeable differences. Jen has dim flaxen hair, bright cyan eyes, and slightly more fair skin than her counterpart. She also wears a light pink dress and lavender pants, all with elaborate fluffy trims around the sleeve collars. Additionally, Jen also wears a white belt with a golden peace sign on it, making her appear as a peaceful hippie, as a way of hiding her true colors. Personality Jen is into fashion and trashy magazines, much like Gwen. She is filled with unnaturally delightful energy and she's always perpetually smiling and behaving in a very odd and unsettling manner. Although she seems to be happy enough (as creepy as she is), she is also a blatant Satan worshipper, as seen by the magazine she holds, wherein the pages have all been vandalized in red marker with drawings of devils, inverted pentagrams and the terms "kill" and "make them pretty", scattered about the book. Navigation Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Female Category:Satanism Category:Twin/Clone Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Suicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Priests Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Shot